


Lovely Little Bright Child

by inuyashamunkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Smith tbh, Armin is sorry, Armin lashes out a bit, Child Armin Arlert, Dad!Erwin, Familial Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Erwin and Armin bonding, Romantic Fluff, but just a bit, daddy erwin, emotionally stunted Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Armin comes home distraught. Levi doesn't know what to do so he defaults to the one thing that never fails him; his lovely hunk of a boyfriend who just so happens to be the fantastic father of a lovely little bright child who the world simply wasn't ready for.





	Lovely Little Bright Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long? I had it finished like a week ago but I wasn't sure how I felt about it? I hope you like it though :D

Levi stuck the spare keys into the large military-grade flat Erwin had been given by his employers. Despite Erwin working on the same base as Levi did, Erwin was given living quarters nearer to the king and lived a cushy life. In turn, as his unbelievably handsome boyfriend, Levi did, too.

Although the scenery and his boyfriend weren't the only redeeming qualities of his visits. He also quite liked to pick the brains of Erwin's twelve-year-old son, Armin.

The boy was bright. Much brighter than many of the thirty-something-year-olds that Levi had met in his line of work and, at times, more adept at their jobs.

Yet for all the wonders that colored the boy's mind, he'd been awful...withdrawn recently. His eyes used to light up in excitement when he talked about the ocean and everything he knew about it. Lately, he looked hesitant to share anything at all. Even simple questions like how his day at school was were answered with short one-word responses or diversions.

Levi wasn't sure if Erwin had noticed, despite him being the most loving father Levi had ever had the pleasure to meet, but it wasn't his place to pry in such a topic unless it became a glaringly obvious problem.

He pushed the door open, immediately slipping his boots of his achy feet and starting to strip off his clothes, leaving him in his white uniform pants as he casually slipped through the hallways and into Erwin's room and picking out something from the dresser like he owned the place.

Then again, you are what you eat so, technically, he did own the place.

With a small smirk, he grabbed a large black t-shirt that belonged to his bulky boyfriend and a pair of slim-fit pajama bottoms he'd kept in the flat. He slipped the pants on, breathing out a soft sigh at the comfy feeling.

Through the crack in the door that he hadn't closed all the way he heard the front door open and shut with quiet precision. He figured he'd just finish dressing and then greet the blonde twelve-year-old but then he heard a muffled sniffle and gasp of breath.

His brows furrowed and he vacated the shirt in favor of making a beeline for the living room.

Armin was putting his things into the cubby Levi had helped Erwin install a few months back, pausing every few seconds to rub at his eyes to catch the tears falling rhythmically to his hiccups.

"What's wrong?" Levi moved to stand next to Armin and put his hands on his shoulders and try to calm him but Armin side-stepped.

Levi rested his arms at his side, watching as Armin tilted his head down and hid behind his long fringe.

Armin brought up a stubborn fist to rub at his eyes again and Levi tried to gently pry it away from the young boy's face, "Hey--"

Armin ripped his arm from Levi's grasp with a level of ferocity Levi'd never seen the boy use before, yelling, "No! Leave me alone!"

Levi recoiled. "Okay...I'll call Erwin and have him come home early, then." Erwin was better at this shit, anyway.

"No." Armin protested quietly. He grabbed onto the end of Levi's sleeve when the man moved to stand and covered his dripping eyes with a wobbly lip. He gave a hard sniff. "I-I'm fine, please don't tell P-Papa."

Levi crouched once more, his elbows resting on his knees, "Are you going to tell me why you're upset, Blondie?"

"Don't call me that!"

Levi was shocked by the outcry and left momentarily stunned, blinking at the intense set of Armin's shoulders, shaking at the sudden tension of Armin clenching his fists

"Okay. That's it. I can't do this shit. We're going to Erwin." Levi decided, his lips set in a firm line.

Armin snapped his head up, giving Levi the full view of his face for the first time and it felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs.

Spread out across his right cheekbone and curving around his eye was a plump and dark bruise.

Levi quickly but gently grabbed his chin to get a better look, ignoring Armin's attempts to escape his iron-clad grasp.

He moved abruptly, whipping out his phone in a clean motion, "Put your things away, we're going to the office." 

He cut Armin a sharp look when the boy when to protest and he begrudgingly stomped up the stairs.

Levi informed Erwin's secretary that he needed whatever thigs Erwin had scheduled canceled immediately and that he and Armin would be on their way as he slipped on his shirt.

Armin kept his head down solemnly for the whole of their car ride.

~

Levi must've looked horrible, dragging a forlorn child by his collar, but he didn't really know what else to do. He was lucky Erwin balanced him out in the lovey-dovey physicality department.

The secretary smiled somewhat warily when he approached, her eyes briefly flickering in disapproval with the way he was holding onto Armin. "Mr. Ackerman, I'm sorry, I couldn't get Mr. Smith available at this time, but if you could wait about an hour he should be-"

"Where is he?" Levi asked simply.

"Uh, excuse me--what?" The secretary muttered, blinking.

"Where is he?" Levi gently lifted Armin off his feet and waving him a little, smirking at the child's squeak before putting him back on his feet. "I have his kid." He leaned in closely, getting into her space and staring into her disgruntled eyes, "Do I look like a man to be trusted with a child, miss?"

"3rd floor, room 12."

Levi smirked lightly, letting go of Armin's collar and leading his by a hand on his back. 

"You can't keep doing that..." Armin mumbled, his mood not as drastic as it had been previously. Levi knew full well Armin liked his antics and found them amusing despite their cruel nature.

"Nobody's called CPS yet," Levi said as if that would actually stop him. Erwin's a big boy, he can handle a bit of heat to let Levi have his fun.

Armin nodded mutely. 

Levi huffed under his breath, knowing that it must be serious if the kid wouldn't even give him a smile. Hell, the kid gave those away just as eagerly as elderly ladies did condoms in churches.

And those women were _eager._

When they reached the glass door that obviously had a meeting going on inside, Erwin talking at the head, Levi didn't hesitate for a second, charging in with the man's kid in hand.

The men at the table, all in formal suits, turned to blink at them, whether they were shocked or angered by the disruption, Levi didn't really care. He made eye contact with Erwin, who didn't look surprised, just somewhat exasperated as he shook his head with a small sigh.

"Good afternoon, Love, to what do I owe the surprise visit?" Erwin asked patiently, completely ignoring the irritated looks his party was giving him.

Levi shoved Armin-gently-and tilted his chin up to give his father a good view of his face, "I don't know what to do."

Erwin's features immediately hardened. "Gentlemen, we'll continue where we left off at a later date, consider this meeting concluded." He dropped the manilla folder into someone's lap and had Levi and Armin in his office in under a minute.

Erwin had Armin sit in his desk chair and he gently pulled Levi over, whispering, "What happened?"

Levi shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me. He just came home like that."

Erwin was displeased by his words but he nodded gratefully, kissing him on the cheek and rubbing under his eye with the pad of his thumb, "Thank you for bringing him here, lovely."

Levi blushed lightly at the nickname, "No problem."

"Alright, I'll let you go and I'll speak to him." He stopped Levi when he moved to the door, lightly grasping his chin to pull him in for a lingering kiss, "Really, thank you." Levi bit his lip and left the room.

Erwin was unbelievably happy that he could trust Levi with Armin. his past partners...he could not.

Erwin turned back towards his desk, leaning against the door to his office with a speculative look. He knew his son well enough to know that by the stubborn set of his shoulders and the dejected way he hung his head, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

He fluidly sank to one knee, lifting his son's head up with a finger and analyzing his face. He felt a swell of anger towards whoever had dared to lay a finger on his precious boy.

"Babe...I need you to be honest with me." Armin tried turning his head, but Erwin kept firm. "What happened?"

Armin's lips pursed as another round f tears filled his eyes but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Sweetheart, you're upset and somebody hurt you. I know full well how mature and strong you are but lifting a finger towards you is unacceptable. I need you to tell me what happened." Erwin coaxed gently.

Armin diverted his eyes. "Please, Armin?" Erwin plead quietly.

A tear dripped down Armin's chin and he met eye with his father. Then, it was like a dam had broken.

Erwin suddenly found himself with an armful of distraught blonde. He was rubbing his back and shushing him, gently rocking them back and forth and caging Armin to his chest like it could hide him from the horrors of the world.

He knew it wouldn't.

"Hush, Sweetheart, I've got you..."

Soon enough, Armin's sobs were just light heaves and wetness dripping down Erwin's collarbone and gently Erwin started to speak, "Tell me what happened so I can make it better."

"I-I don't know what I did..." Armin mumbled, his breath hiccuping between words.

Erwin furrowed his brow and raised a hand to stroke Armin's fluffy hair. "What do you mean?"

"T-they hate me!" Armin sniffled.

Erwin rubbed soothing circles into Armin's shoulder, "Who hates you?"

"The kids a-at school..." Armin said, looking up at his father with a plead glistening in his watery eyes. "What did I d-do?"

Erwin's heart clenched in a symphony of heartbreak and anger. He held Armin tighter, "You didn't, sweetheart, sometimes, kids can be mean. I'm sorry, but you didn't do anything wrong, at all."

Armin bit his lip, "They kept calling me...B-blondie."

Erwin's eyebrows rose. "Is that why you wouldn't talk to Levi? Because they called you that?" Armin looked guilty, nodding. Erwin's tone turned mildly chastising, "You'll need to apologize to him, he cares about you and I'm sure that hurt his feelings."

Armin nodded, "I'm sorry..."

Erwin nuzzled Armin's crown. "It's okay, darling, you were upset, I'm sure he'll understand."

Armin sniffled, wiping away the remnants of his tears. "Do I have to keep going to school?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But it'll be okay, I promise." Erin smiled sympathetically.

Armin looked hesitant but trusted his words.

Erwin tapped his shoulder, "Come on, let's go pick up take-out and have a movie marathon with the three of us."

"Can we get Panda!?" Armin's eyes lit up as he grabbed his father's hand.

"Yes, I supposed we can do that," Erwin chuckled, grinning as Armin's speed picked up.

"Come on!" Armin said, trying to drag his father down the hall.

Armin would be okay.

Those children, however, would be less so.

~

The next week, five children were expelled from Shingeki Middle School without further explanation.

Armin was later accepted into Titan High School for the Young and Brilliant.


End file.
